Wellie
Wellies, or Wellettes, are the civilised antagonists in We Happy Few. They are proper citizens of Wellington Wells who take their Joy on a daily basis without any trouble. Due to their regular and heavy use of Joy, the Wellies spend the entirety of their lives in a drug-induced state of euphoria, with them seeing the world as bright, vibrant and colorful. The player can get a taste of this by taking Joy themselves. They will react violently to the sight of Downers, Wastrels, or anyone else who might compromise their Joy-induced "Utopia". In order to always have access to Joy, all foodstuffs and drinks in Hamlyn Village and the Parade District are laced with Joy. Appearance Wellies are fashionable and modern, they wear stylish, proper clothes in various colors and patterns. They may adorn glasses or hats. They are most recognized by their signature white happy-face masks that they wear at all times. Like the Wastrels, they appear to be starving, this is due to the apparant food shortage in Wellington Wells. Behavior Starting at 7:00 AM, the Wellies will spend their day strolling around the streets of the city, sitting on benches, selling and reading newspapers, jumping in puddles, playing patty-cake with one another, brewing coffee and taking Joy and, sometimes they can even be found playing with playground equipment. At 8:00 PM, all Wellies will vacate the streets and return home to abide by the curfew and from 9:00 PM onwards, they will be asleep. The Wellies will sleep until 7:00 AM when they will wake up and return to populating the streets. Combat When hostile, Wellies wield various weapons such as: * Axe * Brick * Cleaver * Cricket Bat * Frying Pan * Lead Pipe * Rock * Rolling Pin * Shovel * Wrench Wellies in the Parade District are far more dangerous and wield weapons like the Flaming Lead Pipe (The Pipe Down and/or The Spitfire) and The "No Questions Axe". The kind of weapon they attack with will go up in difficulty in each Act, meaning they may wield Frying Pans regularly during Act l, but will wield The Spitfire during Act lll. It is very easy for Wellies to gang up on the player along with Criers and Bobbies. Suspicion The following actions will direct a Wellie's attention to the player: * Attacking somebody * Attacking Peepers, Jubilators and other machines * Breaking curfew * Breaking open windows and/or containers with a Jimmy Bar * Carrying or searching a corpse * Picking locks with a Lockpick * Running, jumping, crouching or climbing up anything. * Stealing items * Tampering with security boxes * Trespassing restricted areas * Tripping off a downer detector * Using the Extractor to extract a car * Walking around in inappropriate clothes (or none at all) The "Oh, You" skill allows the player to run, jump, crouch and climb wherever they want. Wearing a Boiler Suit allows the player to tamper with security boxes without being suspicious. The "Nothing To See Here" skill allows the player to not be applied to curfew, allowing them to walk around safely during the night, though only in Hamlyn Village. Variations [[Bobby|'Bobbies']] They are the law enforcement in Hamlyn Village, though they can sometimes be found guarding the bridges between the islands. See more information about them on their respected page. Bureaucrats/Administrators These Wellies wear Proper Suits and are found only in the Parade District. They are workers that are responsible for handling all of the governing, administrative, management and bureaucratic work in order to keep the whole city running. Criers These are little old ladies that are only found in Hamlyn Village. See more information about them on their respected page. Council Workers These Wellies wear Boiler Suits and would, under normal circumstances, be tasked with repairing and maintaining the infrastructure and buildings of the city, but due to Joy, they can be found strolling around on the streets like normal Wellies. They are typically found in maintenance areas, such as the underground tunnels or in Haworth Labs. Fans/Paparazzi The fans are specifically used in the Lightbearer DLC, in which all of the girls have their dresses match the Great Britain flag and are agressive towards Nick Lightbearer on sight. All of the guys take the role of paparazzis. While they won't attempt to attack Nick, they will attempt to take a photo of him, which will briefly blind him in the process. Fetishists These are wellies that are only found at the Reform Club or at the Church of Simon Says, they have a desire to be punished but are not quite sure as to what for. They are the exact same as regular wellies in terms of behaviour and combat, although the time they're active has been flipped (active during the night and not active during the day). They wear the Rubber Cat Suit, and the player will have to wear one too in order to fit in. [[Joy Doctor|'Joy Doctors']] These are wellies that specialise in medication and treatment for the ill, they mainly work for Dr. Verloc. See more information about them on their respected page. Soldiers These are special Wellies that are only encountered in the military camp on Ravensholm. See more information about them on their respected page. Boiler Suit in-game.jpg|A Council Worker Proper Suit in-game.jpg|A Bureaucrat/Administrator Loot (TBA) These are items the player can gather from Wellies corpses: * Apple * Bobby Pin * Bread * Carrot * Chunky Stew * Cloth Scrap * Jerky * Joy * Moldy Bread * Mushroom * Onion * Phlash * Raw Meat * Sandwich * Scotch * Slice of Pie * Stew * Strange Meat * Tea * Toasted Chicory Trivia * Only two of the dress patterns in the concept art (see gallery) made it into the game, though the one on the far right has had its colors switched. * During early access, if the player stared at a Wellie for longer than 15 seconds, they would become agressive towards the player. It is unknown if this is still a thing as of the final release of the game. * Strangely, the player will only find Wellies selling newspapers, popping Joy and drinking tea while playing Sandbox or Survival Mode and not during Story Mode, it is unknown why this is the case. * The reason why Wellettes don't get pregnant is because Joy acts similarly to that of a birth pill, preventing them from ever getting children. * The reason why Wellies doesn't care about the player right after they committed a crime mere seconds ago is because they popped a Joy right after the chase and forgot about them, as stated in the in-game tips. * It can be suggested that every single citizen in Wellington Wells are cannibals, thanks to Reg Cutty's business, albeit unaware of it. * Some Wellies seem to remember parts of the past, such as Edmund Macmillan. Some Wellettes will even say "Do you remember when we used to swim in the river?" before immediately denying that they remember it. * The male Wellie faces bear a striking resemblance to that of Guillaume Provost, the creative director behind Compulsion Games. Gallery Awddw.png|Two Wellies kissing. (This doesn't happen in the final game.) 7b4e63bf-66b6-4cc6-904c-40ab903978f3.jpg|A couple of Wellies. dims.jpg|Wellies towering above the player. We-happy-few-launch.jpeg|Launch image featuring a dancing Wellie. Tito-belgrave-office.jpg|Wellies in the Parade District. NPC.jpg|Concept art for the Wellies/Wellettes, by Whitney Clayton. Wellie Face Concept Art.jpg|Wellie face study. Wehappyfew-0.jpg|Concept art. Happy-Few.jpg|An early chase scene, this would later be redrawn to be the cover art of the game. We Happy Few.jpg|The re-drawn chase scene as the cover art for the game. Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Wellies